New Year's Love
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Just a little story about how Kendall and Kylie spend their New Year's Eve


**A/N This was written as promised for ****KtotheH**** for being a super awesome person and reviewing some stories! Thank you so much, and here is your story. I hope you like it, I just feel like I couldn't get myself together for this, but I did my best. **

"I can't believe this is really happening", I shriek at Kendall excitedly as I jump up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning. Crowds of people surround us, there must be at least like three hundred thousand people standing out here in the cold in Times Square, NY.

He chuckles and says, "You are so cute, Kylie", then kisses the tip of my frozen nose. I don't really know what he sees considering we've been standing out here since early this morning; the wind has blown my hair around, and I have no idea what my make-up looks like right now. A silly pair of neon pink 2013 festive glasses adorn my face as well as Kendall's. He's gone incognito with a snapback on and a big coat with a high collar. He didn't want us to be mobbed by fans, he brought me here for the two of us to spend some quality time together before Big Time Rush goes back on tour in a few weeks.

_At Christmas dinner Kendall's mom had asked what we were going to do for New Year's Eve. Kendall looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged, and confessed that I've never celebated it besides watching the ball drop on t.v. Obviously he was shocked, and being the great boyfriend that he is, he informed me of his plan the next morning after careful consideration. He told me to pack and that we would be driving all the way from California to New York, to ring in the New Year in Times Square. Yup, a road trip from the west coast to the east coast. After five days of riding in a car, taking turns driving and being our goofy selves, we finally arrived in New York City. Kendall had wanted me to experience the best of The Empire State, so first he took me to see the Statue of Liberty. We rode on a ferry over to Ellis Island and visited the museum and saw Lady Liberty, then spent the rest of the day sight-seeing in Central Park before making our way to Times Square where we checked into a hotel and had dinner, then did a bit of shopping. Kendall knows that shopping is a favorite hobby of mine, and I've never been to NY before so it was all new and exciting, and he happily followed along as I went into store after store to buy things I want and gifts for my family. _

This morning as soon as we woke up, we took showers and got ready to come down here to secure our spot to watch the ball drop. We're literally feet away from the ginormous attraction and although I'm not used to the cold weather, I've braved it all day long and I'd be a liar if I saw this isn't one of the most grueling days of my life. Kendall and I have been here off and on, only disappearing one at a time to take bathroom breaks. My feet ache like crazy and I've never been so cold in my life, even with the large blanket Kendall and I brought along to cuddle up in. Adrenaline is still coursing through my body from seeing all of the celebrity performances and trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm actually here in Times Square on New Year's Eve, the only way to describe it insane. They say that L.A. is high paced but it has nothing compared to the chaos here.

Earlier we were drinking coffee from Starbuck's spiked with a bottle of rum Kendall brought along to help us celebrate and to elevate our body temperature, but now each of us is holding a flute of bubbly champagne as the ball is slowly dropping down. It's large and lit up, and I am just absolutely fascinated at it, trying to take it all in as we join in the countdown. When it gets down to ten, Kendall who has been standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, turns me around to face him. We stare into eachother's eyes as we continue to descend with the numbers, and after the ball reaches the bottom and the numbers run out, we yell "HAPPY NEW YEAR", along with everyone else and Kendall pulls my face to his, covering my mouth with his. He kisses me thoroughly with the sounds of fireworks and air-horns surrounding us, and millions of pieces of confetti falling from the sky.

The smile threatening to split Kendall's face into two as he pulls away makes tears well up in my eyes. I push my face into his chest and grip him tightly, so thankful for him for doing this for me. We could have attended a party somewhere in L.A. where it's warmer, or stayed inside at his place snuggling together on the couch, but he wanted to make my first New Year's Eve celebration memorable. Although it's been rough and freezing, I wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

I take a sip of my champagne and look around, thrilled with my experience. Kendall pulls me next to him and puts his head on mine, then turns his camera around and takes a picture of us together. "How was it?", he asks as he puts the device back in his pocket.

"It was absolutely amazing...perfect. Thank you so much, Kendall", I tip toe up to give him a kiss, still high from the adrenaline flowing through my body.

"No problem", he nuzzles his cold nose into my neck, causing me to shriek and jump back.

"It's freezing out here", I comment, hoping that he'll get the hint and we can leave.

I watch Kendall's eyes roam all around wildly, he ignores my words as he scans various people, buildings, and whatnot. Kendall pulls me to him with a huge grin spread across his faced and points his finger toward something. "What?", I question him trying to figure out what's caught his attention.

"Look at the jumbotron over right over there", Kendall gently turns my head in the direction of his finger and when my eyes spot the jumbotron, all I can do is gasp while frozen in place, and read the phrase several times. Bright letters are moving across the screen, saying I LOVE YOU KYLIE, with a heart and then, K.K.

I turn to him astonished, with my mouth gaped open. "You-you did THAT?"

"Yeah", he nods and bites his lip, circling my waist with his arms. We've been together for six months now but neither of us has said those words to eachother. I've felt them but I haven't found the right time to say it just yet. "I love you Kylie", he says, making my chest tighten up.

I cover his hands with mine and tip my head back to look into his beautiful green eyes. "I love you too, Kendall", I whisper.


End file.
